Spin Around
by Silver Swiftness
Summary: (Full summary in bio) “No, Kai, we’re not after your precious Dranzer and not even Black Dranzer.” Now Kai was a bit taken back by this new piece of information, but he, of course, did not let it show. “We’re here for you.” [on temp hiatus]
1. Episode 1: Mr D's Dilemma

[**Silver Swiftness**: Hey everyone! This is Silver Swiftness here and this is my first fic (yes, _finally_!). This fic is going to have Hilary from Vforce in it, but probably no other Vforce characters. This story is very AU (what does that stand for anyway?). Right now, there probably won't be any pairings, but if you guys want me to have pairings (non-yaoi), I can try to fit them in somewhere, although they'll probably only be slight and on the side. I hope you like this chapter and please read and review! Thanks!]

Summary: Because of a new BBA rule, the Bladebreakers must find a new female member. Taking advantage of Max's visiting cousin, they believe they've solved their problem! Too bad they overlooked one little thing… 

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

"blah" =speaking

[blah] =Author's Note

_blah_   =thoughts or emphasized words

Spin Around 

Episode 1: _Mr. D's Dilemma _

   "So it's confirmed, then? You're absolutely positive that this is going to be put into action? I don't want the boys to have to go through all the trouble for nothing…Yes. Yes, I understand completely. I will inform the boys immediately. All right, thank you. Goodbye now!" the plump, elderly man sat back in his chair and sighed. After dabbing his brow lightly with his handkerchief, he stood up and put on his olive green coat and placed his matching hat on his smooth head. "I don't think the boys are going to take to this very well…" he thought to himself as he quietly shut the door of his BBA office and headed to his car. 

    When Mr. Dickenson arrived at the Kinomiya's traditional styled dojo, he could tell that the boys were all outside practicing their Beyblading techniques. He walked slowly through the entrance into the courtyard and followed the stone pathway around to the back of the main building. 

   "Hello, boys." He called out as cheerfully as he could when he spotted the navy haired preteen in a heated argument with a brunette haired girl. "I'm glad to see that you've been practicing."

   "Wha—Hey! Mr. D!" Tyson laughed and ran towards the visitor. "How's it going Mr.D?"

   After the other Bladebreakers and Hilary had gathered around, Mr. Dickenson spoke. "I'm afraid I have some news for you. I'm not sure how'll you'll take to it but…" he paused.

   "Afraid? Is it something bad?" the blonde haired boy asked, his brow furrowing slightly in worry.

   "Yeah, is someone trying to take over the world again?" Ray asked.

   "No, no. Of course not!" Mr. Dickenson waved his hands in front of him. "There are not villainous plots to take over the world…at the moment anyway. But what I have come to inform you of will give you a bit of work to do--"

   "Okay, so spill!" Tyson replied impatiently, which awarded him a smack on the arm from Hilary. "Ow! Hey?! What was that for?!" he glared at the brunette who wore an expression of pure annoyance on her face. 

   "That was rude Tyson!" she replied. "Be polite—and watch your mouth!" she scolded, wagging her finger at him.

  "You're not my mother! You can't tell me what to do, Hilary! So go boss some other kid around and leave me alone!" Tyson huffed and they both folded their arms across their chests defiantly and turned away from each other.  

   After the rest of the gang had sweatdropped Mr. Dickenson cleared his throat and continued. "As I was, er, saying…I have just been informed of a new BBA rule that has been put into action."

   "A new rule?" Kenny asked, looking up from typing on his laptop. "What kind of rule? I haven't heard about this before…"

   "Neither have I, Kenny, not before last week, but then I wasn't even sure if it was going to be put in action. Well, it's more of a _regulation_ than a rule but it's really just the same thing." He paused to make sure the preteens were listening. "According to this new regulation, all Beyblade teams are obligated to have at least one female member to be acknowledged as an official team and to have the right to participate in any proceeding Beyblading events." 

   After a couple minutes of silence, Ray was the one who finally spoke up. "So…we have to have a _girl_ on our team if we want to be able to blade in any official tournaments anymore?" Mr. Dickenson nodded. "But…why?"

   "It has come to the attention of the BBA that now that Beyblading has increased in popularity, it has increased in popularity with the girls as well. And seeing that most of the official Beyblading teams don't have any female members at all, it seems that the females have been…complaining about the unfairness and inequality of the male female blader ratio."

   "Arg! What are you guys talking about?!" Tyson suddenly exclaimed clutching his head. "I can't understand a word you're saying! Can you _please_ speak in _English_?!" that earned him another whap from Hilary.

   "Tyson!" she growled. "_Be polite_!" 

   "You should talk, _Ms. Know-it-all_! I don't think hitting people is very polite either!" the navy haired boy shot back.

   "At least I'm not a pig like you, you walking disposal unit!" the irritated brunette fumed. 

   "At least _I_ don't suck up to Miss Kinkaye all the time! 'Oh, Miss Kinaye, let me help you with that!' Or 'Miss Kinkaye, let me handle this, after all, I _am_ the class president!'" Tyson mimicked.

   "Shut up! It's not like _you_ don't, you faker!" Hilary yelled. "'Oh! My _lombego_! Oh, it hurts, the pain!'" she clutched her stomach, and mimicked the day Tyson had wormed himself out of cleaning the classroom. 

   "I'm not the only faker around here!" Tyson retorted.

   "Are too!"

   "Are not!"

   "Are too!"

   "Are not!"

   "Are too!"

   "Are not!"

   "Are too!"

   "Are not!"

  "Are too too too!"

  "Are not not not!"

  "Are too too too too too too too too too too too…"

  "Are not not not not not not not not not not not…"  

   As Mr. Dickenson and the rest of the Bladebreakers sweatdropped and rolled their eyes, they returned their attention back to Mr. Dickenson and ignore Tyson and Hilary as best they could. 

   "What about Hilary?" the boy with two-toned blue hair spoke up, leaning against the wall of the dojo.  

   "Yeah! Doesn't she count?" Max asked eagerly.

   "Well…does she Beyblade?" Mr. Dickenson asked.

   "Well…not really…" Max replied slowly. "…No."

   "I'm sorry boys, but I'm afraid that Hilary doesn't count. Your female member _has_ to be a Beyblader."

   "And Hilary doesn't even know how to hold a launcher… she doesn't even know what a launcher _is_." Tyson replied as he appeared beside his American friend, rubbing at his newly forming lumps on his head.

   "I do too!" Hilary argued.

   "Then what is it?" Tyson smirked.

   Hilary's eyes widened. "Uh, well…um…it's the thingy that this other thingamabob goes into that let's you…uh…launch the other thingamajig." She stammered nervously, trying to be as confident as she could.

   "Ha! See? Wrong! You're wrong!" Tyson exclaimed proudly pointing a finger at the steamed brunette. "What a faker! Haha! Yeah, I showed you! _In your face_, Hilary!!!" the navy haired boy did a funny little dance around the yard, hooting, jumping, and raving about how he was the best.

   Hilary just stood there growling and unclenching and clenching her fists in annoyance. "ARRRGGG! THAT IS _IT_ KINOMIYA! I HAVE HAD IT UP TO HERE WITH YOU AND YOUR STUPIDITY!" she roared before charging towards the unsuspecting boy, which started a frantic chase around the dojo and another round of sweatdrops. 

   "AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!" Tyson yelled as he ran around trying to escape Hilary's angry wrath.

   "AAAARRRGGGGG!!!" Hilary cried out in a sort of war cry as she chased Tyson around and around the dojo.    

   "Um…so what are we going to do?" the Chief pulled at his tie nervously as he brought the main subject back up. "I mean, there's a tournament coming up in two weeks!"

   "Yeah, we can't just throw the towel now." Max stated. "We've worked too hard already to quit now!" 

   "But—what can we do?" Ray wondered aloud. 

   "Well, you could have tryouts." Mr. Dickenson suggested.

   "But tryouts mean…" Ray realized. 

   "Rabid fangirls!" the gang shuddered.

   "But, don't you boys like fans? That means you're well-known, people out there are rooting for you!" Mr. Dickenson pointed out.

   "But with fans come…" Max began.

   "Blader bashers!" the gang shuddered again.

   "Blader… _what_?!" Mr. Dickenson inquired.

   "Blader _bashers_!" the short brown-haired boy explained. "Like rabid fangirls…only crazier and the fact that they…_despise_ us!"

   "Mr. Dickenson's right." Kai separated himself from the dojo wall and strode towards the gang. "I hate to say it too, but if we want to keep Beybattling in official tournaments, we have to have to tryouts to find a new member. Even with rabid fangirls and blader bashers." 

    "So…that's it then." Kenny jumped when Tyson's voice came up from behind him. "We've got to find a girl blader. When are the tryouts?"

   "That's…what we're trying to decide, Tyson." The Chief replied, eying Tyson's new bumps on his head.

   "Why don't we start our search today?" Mr. Dickenson offered. "We can make posters and calls today and tomorrow. I can arrange for us to have a mini tournament at the Seaside Dome if there are that many Beybladers interested. If not, we can hold the tryouts at the park on Saturday."

   "How's the tournament going to work?" Max wondered aloud.

   "Hey, yeah! We can pair the contestants up against each other and whoever comes out on top will get to be a Bladebreaker!" Tyson exclaimed. Then he stopped and scratched his chin, looking doubtful. "But what if it doesn't work? What if _none_ of the girls who tryout are good enough?"

    "Well, there has to be at least _one_ girl in this city that can blade." Ray commented. 

    "I don't know…" Tyson spoke slowly. "I just don't have a good feeling about this…"

    Kai placed a hand on his navy-haired friend's shoulder. "With you Tyson…" he smirked. "It's probably just gas."

   Tyson brushed the team captain's hand away as everyone laughed. "I resent that!" he growled. And everyone laughed harder.

   When everyone had calmed down, Hilary said, "So, when do we get started?"

   "How about now? I'll go back to my office and arrange everything while you all make posters, put them up around the city and basically spread the word." Mr. Dickenson looked down at his watch. "Oh, my! Look at the time! I'd better get going, good day to you all!" he tipped his hat and rode off in his car.

    "Then let's get started!" Tyson pumped his fist up into the air enthusiastically. When no one else had joined in his excitement, he stared at the rest of the gang, puzzled. "Hey? What's with you guys?"

    "Well…you see…" Kenny began as he stood up with his folded laptop clutched in his hands. "I can't do anything about this at the moment…I promised my parents I'd help out at the restaurant today. But I can help out tomorrow!" then he added, "I can also spread the word around to the customers and the people near the restaurant about the tournament. That way I'm still helping my parents out _and_ helping you guys out! So, yeah, I better get going. Bye guys!" With that, the short brown haired boy with the glasses ran out the entrance and down the street.

   "Okay, so the Chief's out. But that's okay, we can still get a lot done. Come on guys!" he began to walk away, but stopped and whirled around when no one followed. "What now?"

   "Uh…we kinda' have to go too, Tyson." Ray spoke up quietly.

   "We can still spread the word though." Max replied.

   "Yeah, and we'll all help out tomorrow, okay?" Hilary added.

   "Okay, sure. Whatever." Tyson cast his head downwards and jammed his hands into his pockets. Then he walked away quietly and disappeared inside the dojo, without the smallest of goodbyes.  

   "The things we do for that guy…" Ray sighed as the he, Max, Kai, and Hilary watched as Tyson walked away. He shook his head. "We better get going guys."

   "Yeah." The agreed as they quietly wandered away from the dojo to complete their other plans. 

    Inside, Tyson had sat down on the hard wood tiles of the dojo with stacks of paper and piles markers surrounding him. "Some friends they are." He muttered, picking up a sheet of paper and a red felt tip marker. "They don't even care about the team. Maybe they don't want to enter the next tournament, but _I_ do. Even if we have to get a girl to join, it's not going to change anything. We'd still be a team." He uncapped the marker and started to write on the poster. "That's what I think anyways." 

   Meanwhile, Mr. Dickenson had finished making the arrangements for the tryouts to be held at the park. He was about to call some of the local radio stations to advertise the competition when there was a knock at the door. Putting the telephone receiver back down on the cradle, he then continued to search for the telephone numbers he needed. 

   "Come in," he replied without looking up. That was a big mistake. 

   Suddenly, Mr. Dickenson felt strong hands press a cloth with a foul odour up to his mouth and nose. He tried to struggle, but the person had pushed his chair up against the desk so he couldn't move. 

   He glanced upwards at his captor and his eyes widened at what he saw. He gasped and gave a muffled reply, "You!" Just before everything went black. 

   ~*~

   _A new official BBA regulation? What's the gang hiding from Tyson? What's happened to Mr. D? Tune in next time to Spin Around to find out what happens next! _

**Silver Swiftness:** Hey, everyone! Thanks a bunch for reading this chapter…er episode of Spin Around. Just so you guys know, even though some chapters may seem like nothing has happened, you should take note of the details (_hint, hint_). So please, if you have the time, review and tell me if this is any good or if you have any story ideas/twists you want me to stick in! Remember: creative criticism is always good! Thanks again for giving my fic a chance and don't forget to review! L8er D@yz, dudes!

_Something 2 think about:_ If everything tastes like chicken, what does chicken taste like?


	2. Episode 2: Blading Blunder!

[**Silver Swiftness**: Hey ppl! Here's the next episode of Spin Around. Please read and review, because I'd really appreciate it!! Oh, and don't forget to read my answers to the reviews at the bottom of this chapter because there is stuff that you might want to know about this fic…Oh yeah, just so you guys know, this chapter isn't one of the most exciting ones…The next one will definitely have more stuff!]

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade (that's why it's called a fanfic), but I do own the characters that you don't recognize from the TV show.

Kenny's voice (aka the Chief): _Last time on Spin Around_…Mr. Dickenson sprung a new BBA regulation on us and Tyson feels we're hiding something from him! Oh no! And what's happened to Mr.D?

Spin Around

Episode 2: _Blading Blunder!_

   It was pitch black and the lone figure stood shrouded in darkness, confused. "Where…am I?" her voice echoed off invisible barriers that seemed to surround her in the darkness. She was really spooked. Everything was deadly quiet and she couldn't even see her hands in front of her face. "Hello? Anybody there?" 

   As if her voice had triggered some invisible force, the young girl found herself moving quickly towards a small circle of light in the distance that became bigger and bigger as she drew nearer. 

   "What's happening?" she asked alarmed. Then her hands flew to her mouth. Her lips handed moved, but somehow, she had still spoken aloud. "This is starting to get really freaky…" It was as if her thoughts were…being projected right out into the open without her having to really say anything. 

   Suddenly, she found herself in a place where it was all white. It was so bright that her eyes hurt from being in the darkness just moments before. She turned to look behind her, but she couldn't see the darkness anymore. Something inside her told her to look down, so she directed her eyes downward and her stomach flip-flopped—there was no ground. Gulping, the girl reached down to where her feet were planted on some invisible surface, but felt nothing touch her hand as she reached down passed her feet. 

   "I'm…floating…" she heard her voice echo in awe. "What…_is_ this place?"

   "Look to the skies." She heard a deep voice boom. The voice was unfamiliar, it was powerful but it sounded…kind. 

    The brunette looked around for the source of the voice but saw no one. So she obeyed and glanced upwards. "What skies? I don't see any--Whooooa…!" she breathed as everything around her was shifted until what was once up, was now in front of her. 

   In front of her now, was like a giant screen, like the kind you see in movie theatres, but it took up the whole wall and the images looked way too real to have been behind a glass pane. On the screen, was a navy haired boy that looked about her age who was tossing a plastic toy top up and down in his palm. Then it flashed an image of the same boy standing behind a spinning top on the ground with a mighty blue dragon hovering above it like a hologram. It appeared to her that the boy was using the top in a combat situation against…someone else. Before she could see who was fighting against the boy, the screen fizzled out and then she found herself standing in front of the great blue dragon and three other powerful looking animals: a sleek winged tiger, a tough turtle-like dinosaur, and a majestic looking fire bird. The look that the four creatures gave her made the girl want to cower in fear and to run and hide, but she seemed to have no control over herself at the time as she was moved closer to the four animals. 

   "Do not be afraid, O Chosen One." The soft voice of the dragon boomed as it floated towards her. 

   "Ch-chosen one?" she cringed as her stammering voice echoed back to her. "I think you have the wrong girl, see? I'm no one special. So if you could please help me get out of here, I'd kind of like to go home…"

   "We bitbeasts are never wrong." The gentle voice of the white tiger retorted firmly but calmly. 

   "You have a mission and whether you chose to accept or not, is completely up to you. But be warned: the fate of the world rests on your shoulders and your decision." The strong voice of the turtle spoke.

   "You must find the Catalyst or all will be lost." The bird of fire warned.

   "The world on _my_ shoulders?! You must be kidding me! I can barely lift my backpack full of homework after school! This has to be a dream!" she laughed nervously and began to try and pinch herself awake. "A dream…right…all just a dream…" her voice began to fade away.

   "This will aid you on your quest…" she heard as the voices and images in front of her broke apart and disappeared.

   "A dream…all a dream…Hey! Ow!" the thirteen year old brunette bolted up right, panting and clutching onto her left arm with her right. She pulled her hand away and raised an eyebrow confusedly as red marks appeared instantly on her pale, lightly freckled skin. "What the heck was I dreaming about to want to wake up so bad?" she gave her arm a weird look before throwing off the bed covers and glancing over at the clock as she stepped onto the floor. "8:43…okay, I can go back to sleep for a while." She yawned and lay back down in bed, her foot just missing the unseen object on the floor. "Aaahhh…summer. Good old summer, I don't have to wake up until…" her eyes flashed open and she sat up straight in her bed. "8:43?!" she yelped and cursed. "I'm laaaaaaattttteee!" 

   She stepped out of bed quickly, only to find herself sitting on the floor with a throbbing pain in her backside. "What the heck—" she glanced downwards at the floor and found a small piece of transparent crystal attached as a pendant onto a thin silver chain. "—is this?" she picked it up. "This isn't mine…and it's not mom's…definitely not dad's…or Kyle's…" she paused and laughed at the thought of her older, annoying brother wearing such a necklace. "Then maybe it is mine." She shrugged and clasped the chain around her neck. "It's nice enough." Then she remembered. "My route!" she got quickly changed into a white quarter sleeved shirt and a pair of short denim shorts and tore down the stairs, through the kitchen and out the door with her rollerblades and a banana.

   "Breakfast-to-go!" she smiled as she grabbed her cart of newspapers from inside the garage and bladed down the street to start her daily paper route. "At least I'll be having a small break from this for a while!"

   That Sunday, the Bladebreakers found themselves sitting around the plastic Beystadium that they had set up and borrowed from Max's father's hobby shop just for the tryouts. It was already 3 o'clock in the afternoon and no one had showed up for the second round of tryouts.

   "I just don't understand!" Kenny exclaimed. "The Bladebreakers are World Champions! Who _wouldn't_ want to join the Bladebreakers?!"

    "Yeah! Yesterday I just thought that maybe all the girl bladers in town had something better to do yesterday or just forgot. Then this morning, I thought that maybe they were a little late…but, come on, I'm not even ever this late!" Tyson threw up his hands in disbelief. 

    The rest of the gang nodded in agreement. 

   "Hey? Where're Max and Hilary?" Ray brought up suddenly. "I guess they probably gave up on this too…"

   Kai opened his mouth to answer but was cut short.

   "I think _this_ is the reason why no one has showed up!" Hilary called, her voice dripping with pure annoyance as she ran towards the group. In her hand she clutched a piece of paper. She unfolded the sheet of paper in her hand and shoved it into the nearest Bladebreakers face, which happened to be the unlucky Kenny. "See?!" she pointed at the sheet of paper. It's because all the girls in town thought this was a joke!" she held the poster high up in the air.

   The raven-haired boy with feline features plucked the piece of paper out of Hilary's grasp and read the poster aloud. "Aaaa…tten…tion all…_grils… _(*)?" he began, and stared confusedly at the piece of paper as he scanned the rest of the poster. "This poster doesn't make any sense…it's hard to read and there are a lot of spelling mistakes…" his voice drifted off.

   The gang looked over at the navy haired boy sitting on the edge of the dish. Tyson looked up to see everyone staring at him. "What?! What'd I do? Whatever it is, I didn't do it!" he raised his hands up defensively. "I swear!"

   "Tyson, did you make these posters?" Hilary asked Tyson, her voice sickeningly sweet. 

   "Except that." He let his hands fall and pointed one finger at the brunette. "_That_ I did! Isn't it awesome? I mean, come on, look at those sweet graphics! They totally make up for the writing…I had a little problem with that. See, my markers were running low so…" the navy-haired by stopped abruptly when he noticed his friends giving him weird looks. Not giving the odd glances much thought, he thumped his fist proudly on his chest. "Why do you ask? You like?"

   Hilary scowled and smacked Tyson on the arm.

  "Ow! Hey! You know, some people actually like the ability to use their arms!" Tyson snapped.

   "Tyson, you idiot!" Hilary yelled. "You made the posters, so you're the reason why nobody showed up! They thought it was all a joke!"

   "Or they couldn't read it." Ray added.

  "Or that!" Hilary fumed. "You're in big trouble, mister!"

   "Guys! Guys! Just stop, please!" Kenny inserted himself between Hilary and Tyson and waved his hands frantically in the air. "What's done is done and there's nothing we can do about it! So let's just all try to get along and think of a new way to find a new member! Okay?"

   Arms folded across his chest grumpily, Tyson muttered, "Everyone's a critic…" 

   But this time Hilary was able to retort, as a familiar voice called out to them from the park entrance. 

   "Hey guys!" a smiling blonde head of hair appeared coming towards them in the distance. "Sorry we're late!" he waved at them.

   "We?" Hilary and Tyson replied at the same time, paused to look at the other, and then stuck their tongues out at the other childishly. "Nyah!"

   "And as I was saying earlier, Max was at the airport." Kai finished off his earlier statement. 

   Max laughed as he and a preteen girl with brown hair in two spiky, low buns on rollerblades reached the group. "Guys, this is my cousin, Nikki. Nikki, these are my friends Ray, Kai, Tyson, Kenny, and Hilary."

   "Hi!" the freckle faced brunette chirped happily. "It's nice to meet you!" she grinned and extended her hand out to Ray, the one closest to her.

   "Hey, it's nice to meet you too." Ray smiled and shook her hand. Nikki extended her hand out to Kai, but received a "hmph" and a reluctant hand shake in return. Nikki pouted, but continued to extend her hand to the rest of the gang anyway. 

   "She sure looks happy." Ray commented to Max. "Is she always like that?"

   "Yeah. She's kind of emotional. It's kinda weird at first…but you get used to it after a while." The blonde shrugged. 

   "So, Nikki, we're you from?" Kenny asked politely.

   "Oh, California." She smiled a lopsided grin and her blue eyes sparkled. "Ever been there?" Kenny shook his head. "It's really nice, you should go there sometime."

   Then it hit Tyson. [A/N: No, not Hilary, an idea!] "Hey! Guys, I've got it!"

   Everyone turned to look at their navy haired friend.

   "You're…going to go to California?" Nikki raised an eyebrow confusedly.

   Tyson turned towards the American brunette. "Hey, listen, Nikki. Can you blade?" he asked eagerly, and then the rest of the gang understood.

   "Uh…" Nikki gave Tyson a weird look, but no one noticed, as they were eager for her answer. "Yeah…Why?"

   "YEEEAAAAAHHH!!!" Tyson jumped up and started to do a little dance with an unsuspecting Kenny.

   Ray pumped his fist into the air and Hilary began jumping up and down happily. Even Kai let a smile slip onto his face. But Max and Nikki just stood there confused. 

   "Maxy…what did I say?"  Nikki leaned over to whisper to her cousin as she scratched her head in bewilderment.

   "I really think we missed here..." Max replied with a sweatdrop and a grimace.

   "Yeah…" Nikki watched the once calm preteens go ballistic with a look of pure confusion on her features. As Nikki shook her head in confusion, she saw something move in her peripheral vision. "Hm?" she looked up quickly towards a nearby tree to see a tall dark figure dart away into the nearby ravine from behind a group of trees. The brunette looked up to see that the silent boy with blue triangles on his face was also glancing over at where the figure had been. The boy must have sensed her staring at him, as he then turned to face her and they both looked away quickly. Nikki bit her lip and felt colour rush to her cheeks. _Man, I hope I didn't make myself look like a total idiot_. 

   She glanced downwards at her feet, and something else caught her eye. Peering down at her fitting white shirt, she noticed a pale glow showing from underneath. _What's glowing? I didn't eat any radioactive food today…did I? No…_she gasped quietly to herself. _That's it! It's gotta' be the airplane food! Damn them, trying to poison their loyal passengers! Why I oughta'…_

   "Hey, I didn't know you could blade, Nikki." Max then commented, making Nikki's head snap up and lose her earlier thoughts.

   "You…didn't?" she gave her cousin the same weird face that she had just previously given Tyson and the others. Max shook his head. "Oh well!" Nikki smiled and shrugged. "Now you do!"

   When everyone had calmed down Tyson walked up to Nikki happily. "So…you're an expert?"

   Nikki looked at him, "Yeah, I can do lot's of stuff. I've been blading since…" she paused with a thoughtful look on her expression. "Well, since before I can remember!"

   "So how about it?" Ray smiled kindly at her. "Do you want to join?"

   "Your…team?" Nikki asked.

   "Yeah, the Bladebreakers. We're the World Champs!" Tyson laughed.

   _I don't think I've ever heard of the Bladebreakers before…but if they're World Champs…I guess I should have._ Nikki shrugged. _Meh! I probably just forgot, like I forget almost everything else._

   "Okay, sure!" she smiled happily. "I'd love to!"

   "Great!" Kenny clapped his hands together. "We've solved our problem!"

   "Bring on the champagne!" a digital, feminine sounding voice exclaimed.

   Nikki eyed the Chief's laptop. "Maybe we should get going to your house Maxy…I think I've got a big case of Jetlag to get over…"

   "What makes you say that, Nikki?" the blonde American asked.

   "Well…" she laughed, "Call me crazy…but I think I just heard Kenny's computer talk!" she continued to laugh, but soon stopped when she realized she was the only one laughing. "What?"

   "Uh, Nikki…" the short brunette boy at his laptop began, "You see…"

   "Hey! Are you saying laptops can't talk?! What about those little digital toys that talk and walk? I'm just like that, only I can't walk!" the laptop explained haughtily.

   "Oh…" Nikki's blue eyes grew huge and her face flushed slightly. "S-sorry…?" she squeaked a doubtful apology.

   "Don't worry about it," the boy with the laptop replied. "She's used to it."

   "_She_?" 

   "Yeah, Dizzi, short for Dizzara."

   "Your computer has a _name_?"

   "And a very nice one at that!" Dizzi put in.

  "Oh…uh…sorry Dizzi." Nikki apologized before Kenny shut his laptop closed. She laughed nervously. "I can't believe I apologized to a laptop!" she looked over at the Chief and added. "No offence, of course!"

   "None taken." He replied.

   "When do we start practise?" Nikki asked and received an odd stare from everyone, even Kai.

   "You _want_ practice?" Tyson asked in complete awe.

   "Well…practice makes perfect…" she replied almost uncertainly.

   "Let's see how good you are first." The two-tone haired boy spoke. "You have your blade with you?"

   "Yeah," she gave him a weird glance again. "I've got both of them right here."

   "Oh you have two? Good, let's see." Ray added.

   _Doesn't _everyone_ have two?_ She thought frantically."Uh…well, you mean you can't see them right now?" the freckle-faced brunette replied in slight shock. They shook their head. "Okay…well, they're right here." She pointed downwards at her rollerbladed feet.

    "What?" Max asked confusedly. "He meant your _Beyblade_. Let's see your Beyblade."

   "My…_what_?"

   "Your…you know, blade."

   "These _are_ my blades!"

   "No! See, those are _rollerblades_!" Max laughed.

   "Yeah?"

   Everyone immediately stopped laughing. They turned to look at Nikki and Nikki stared right back at them. 

   "You mean…" Hilary began.

   "You don't know what a _Beyblade_ is?" Tyson stared at Nikki with the exact same expression he would have worn if someone had told him there was no food left on the entire planet. 

   "No…" Nikki replied slowly, a worried expression appearing on her features. "Is that…bad?"

   "Well…That's…" Hilary concluded. "Not good…"

   "Sir, we've captured the chairman and the invitations have just been sent out. We're right on schedule."

   "Very good, you may go." A mysterious feminine voice replied from behind her swivel desk chair. "With Dickenson out of the picture, the sacred spirits are as good as mine!" she cackled maniacally to herself. "I will show my brother that _I_ am better than he will ever be." 

   ~*~

   _What a weird dream!_ _What's all this about a catalyst and who was the girl in the dream? The Bladebreakers new member can't Beyblade? A new evil plot to capture the Bitbeasts? That can't be good! Looks like the guys have a lot of work to do! Stick around to find out what happens next time on Spin Around!_

**Silver Swiftness:** Yep, so that's the second episode of Spin Around. Sorry, this chapter was a bit boring, I know. But the next one will have more stuff, promise! Have anything you want me to include in the story later? I've got most of it planned out, but I could use some fillers… Oh, and about the * in the chapter where Ray was reading Tyson's poster "Attention all _grils_", "_grils_" was not a mistype—it was Tyson's fault in the story. _I_ can spell! *nods* Don't forget to review to tell me how you liked this (or disliked this)! Peace out and thanks for the reviews on the last chapter!

Ice Archer Girl: Yay! First reviewer, thanks! Oh, so that's what it means… Everyone, go check out Ice Archer Girl's Beyblade site! It's really cool!

Flaller: Thanks, lol! You are so very true. There are way too many fics like that and that's why this fic (and any other of mine) will **not** be like that. And, I'm sorry, but yes there _is_ an OC that joins the team but don't stop reading now please—because she's…_different_from most OC's that suddenly join the Bladebreakers. For instance, no one is going to fall madly in love with her. Also, just so you know, Hilary has a special part in this fic (as you will find out later on) and there will be no major pairings in this! 

Mizu-Tenshi: Hey, thanks for checking this out, I appreciate it. Don't forget to update your fic soon too! 

[PS: (_you don't have to read this little note if you don't want to…)_ NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! o_O Sorry…I just needed to vent out of frustration because of the fact I missed the season finale…damn. I guess I'll just have to wait until YTV's shown all the season 2 episodes over again… -_-]


	3. Episode 3: Catch Me If You Can

**Silver Swiftness**: Hey ppl! Here's the next episode of Spin Around. Please read and review! Oh, I also decided that I am going to include some of the Vforce characters, I needed more, lol! I still won't really be following Vforce's storyline except for the fact that the Bladebreakers had their run-ins with the Saint Shields and Psykicks. But no Zeo and Zagart!

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

Ray's voice: _Last time on Spin Around_…Max's cousin, Nikki, came to Japan for a visit and joins the Bladebreakers as the female member. But then we found out that she _couldn't_ Beyblade—she didn't even know what a Beyblade _was_! Funny how these kinds of things work out for us, huh? But I have a strange feeling that this is only the beginning…

[You don't know how right you are, Ray…]

Spin Around 

Episode 3: _Catch Me If You Can_

   "Let's try this again. Now focus on pulling the ripcord out of the launcher faster and try to land the blade in the dish." Max explained to his cousin for probably the hundredth time, as he launched his own blade into the plastic stadium. "Now you try." 

   "Pull faster, blade in dish," Nikki repeated as she clicked her new Beyblade into place, courtesy of her uncle's hobby shop. "Let it rip!" she launched the blade and it landed in the dish with a bit of a wobble, before landing with a clink in its side. "That…didn't work too good…"

   "Hey, don't sweat it," Max replied kindly and scooped up the two blades in the dish. "Pull the ripcord faster and that will give it more spin."

   "Got it dude. I can do this." the brunette ripped the cord as hard as she could and sent the Beyblade whirring around the dish. "It…didn't…wobble…" she spoke in complete awe as she watched the top zip around the stadium. "Awesome…!"

   "Alright! Nice rip, Nikki!" Max laughed good-naturedly (being somewhat more or less relieved), "You got it! See, all you have to do is believe in yourself and you can do it!"

   "Yeah…makes sense!" Nikki smiled and raised a hand and clasped her hand around her blade as it returned to her. 

   Nikki's cousin Max had been trying to teach her the basics of Beyblading for the entire morning. At first, Max could've sworn that they were going to have another Hilary when it came to Beyblading, but after about two hours of practice…it seemed like Nikki was getting the hang of things…Or at least starting too, anyways. Max smiled as his cousin launched her Beyblade into the dish with another perfect spin and squealed out in joy.

   "Did you see, Maxy?" she clapped her hands excitedly like a kid at Christmas, "I did it! I _did_ it!" she ran up to her cousin and hugged him tight. 

   Max just laughed and hugged her back.

   "Hey guys!" Max and Nikki looked up to see Kenny and Hilary coming down the hobby shop stairs, shopping bags in their arms. 

   Nikki ran, or rather _skipped_, towards them and squealed. "I can Beyblade! I can Beyblade!"

   "That's…great!" Kenny replied, unsure of what else to say.

  "Uh…cool!" Hilary replied, glancing around the basement and noting the many ripped posters, knocked over boxes, and freshly dented walls. "Looks like you guys have been busy." Kenny and Hilary sweatdropped.

   "Kay, kay, watch!" Nikki squealed excitedly and ran over to the plastic stadium. "Let it rip!" her blade landed in the dish, and suddenly swerved back out again at an intense speed and found itself a new home in the concrete walls. "Ooopsies…" she blushed and quickly spun around to face Max. "S-sorry, Maxy…"

   "It's okay, the basement needed to be repainted anyway," he shrugged kindly. "And new walls." He added. "And windows…"

   "And new ceiling and floor tiles, too, right?" an electronic voice added, causing Nikki to bite her lip and her ears to redden at the tips.  

   "Anyways…" Max began, trying to change the subject. "What'cha guys got there?" he pointed towards the bags his friends were carrying. 

   "Oh, we just brought _the stuff_ over here for safe keeping." Kenny patted one of his bags. 

   "_Oooh_…_the stuff_…" Max repeated slowly, grinning from ear to ear. "You guys got it all?"

  "Yup, now all we have to do is set up the BBQ and decora---aaaAAAAHHHH!" the brunette in the pink top and white skirt at the foot of the stairs shrieked when a piece of plastic came hurtling passed her face. 

   The gang turned to look at the sheepish looking American girl, launcher and ripcord in hand. "Oops…sorry, Hilary!" she apologized quickly.

   "It's okay, here." Hilary passed the fallen Beyblade to Nikki. As Hilary handed the top over to the other brunette, she noticed something glowing faintly under her white, quarter-sleeve shirt. "What's that?"

   "What's what?" Nikki paused, a blank look clouding her eyes. "Oh! You mean, this?" Max's cousin pulled out a small crystal fragment attached to a thin silver chain. 

   "Hey, would you look at that?" the Chief came closer to inspect the gleaming pendant. "It's glowing! Is it battery operated? No, too small…Or maybe it's one of those solar powered crystals that react to the sunlight! Or maybe…"

   "Here," Nikki unclasped the necklace and handed it over to the ginger-haired boy with glasses. "You can give it back whenever, just don't lose it, kay?" 

   "Thanks. Hm, very interesting…Where did you get it?" Kenny inquired and the Californian girl shrugged in return. "I think I'd like to do some research on this, do you mind?"

   "No problemo, dude." She turned to face Max and Hilary. "So what's this _stuff_ you got--?" 

   "Incoming email, Chief!" a feminine voice announced from the laptop tucked underneath the short boy's arm. 

   Kenny flipped open his laptop and quickly opened the email as the group crowded around curiously. 

   "Who's it from?" Hilary asked, peering over at the screen. 

   "It's from…the BBA!" Kenny read excitedly. "It's about the prior to final updates for the World Tournament, and an invitation for an upcoming tournament! Kind of like a warm-up competition, a fund-raiser for charity. Interesting…Mr. Dickenson never mentioned anything about this…"

   "Nice!" Max exclaimed. "Who else is invited?"

   "Let's see…Hey, cool! The White Tigers, the All-Stars, the Majestics, the Saint Shields, and team Psykick are all invited!" Nikki exclaimed as she read over Kenny's shoulder and then paused. Her brow furrowed and she continued, "Who are _they_?" 

   Max laughed and patted his cousin on the back. "They're some of the World's top Beyblading teams! I think you've met the All-Stars though, haven't you?"

   Nikki smiled, "Oh yeah, I remember them!" she tapped her launcher on her chin, "I think…" 

   "What kind of tournament is it, Kenny?" Hilary asked. "Is it a team thing or a tag-team thing?"

   "Yeah, and where is it?" Max added.

   "That's what's so interesting." Kenny replied thoughtfully. "This tournament's on a ship, the _Champion Ship_ to be specific. It was specifically constructed for this tournament sponsored by Kilauea Corporations. Hm, it doesn't say what kind of tournament this is…but it'll be a great way to introduce Nikki into the game anyhow!" he paused shortly to tap his fingers on his chin with a thoughtful expression on his face. _Kilauea Corporations…I don't recall hearing of that company before. And to sponsor an event such as this…_ Kenny wondered. _Isn't "Kilauea" a volcano in Hawaii…?_

   "Yeah, cool!" Hilary, Max, and Nikki chimed.

   "Let's go tell the others!" Nikki said excitedly.

   "But what about _the stuff_?" Hilary asked.

   "Oh yeah…" Max got an idea. "I know! How about we all go over to Tyson's and Hilary and Kenny will stay behind and decorate the dojo. Meanwhile, the rest of us will distract Tyson and show Nikki around the city!"

   The group agreed and left the Mizuhara hobby shop for the Kinomiya's dojo. 

   "An entire gym…completely dedicated to _Beyblade training_?!" Nikki gaped in awe as they entered the lobby of the town's Beyblade gym. "I can't believe I've never heard of Beyblading before, and it's so popular here!" Her cousin and some of his friends were currently giving her a small tour of the city.

   "Yeah, it _is_ getting more popular now." Ray commented. "Especially with the girls these days, I guess that's why they needed to enforce that new rule."

   "Hey!" one of the Beybladers in training exclaimed. "It's the Bladebreakers!"

   "Oh wow!"

   "Cool!"

  "Uh oh…"

   "Where?!"

   "I wanna' meet them!"

  "Let me see!"

   "Sweet!"

   "Over there!"

   "Awesome!"

   "Not…good…"

   "Over where?!"

   "What?! What's happening?!"

   "The Bladebreakers!"

   "By the doors!"

   "I can't see them!"

   "Omigod! It's Kai!"

   "Shit…"

   "Is it really?"

   "It's a dream come true!"

    "Are you blind?!"

   "By what doors?"

   "Back away slowly…"

   "Get outta' my way!"

   "I can't see!"

   "Seriously?"

   "No…but they _are_ famous, right?"

   "Let's get 'em!"

   "Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!!!"

   The gang's eyes widened as the swarm rushed to engulf them in the crowd, and they all raced back out the door of the gym and shoved the doors closed. Confused, Nikki paused to ask what they were doing, but was roughly pulled along with the gang as they tore down the street. Some way down the street, the gang glanced back quickly to see the doors of the Beyblade Gym burst open and an entire sea of kids flooded out the doors and into the street. 

   "Okay," Nikki panted when they had finally stopped and were now crouching in some leafy bushes on the side of the road. Her blue eyes were as big as dinner plates and she looked as puzzled as ever "What the _hell_ was that?!"

   The rest of the gang looked at each before glancing back towards the freaked out Nikki and grimaced.

   "Fangirls." Max finally answered. "_Rabid_ fangirls."

   "_Rabbit_ fangirls? They looked pretty darn human to me…But don't you guys _like_ your fans?"

   "_Rabid_ fangirls." Kai corrected her. "Are _very_ different from regular fans. _Rabid_ fangirls are obsessed, psycho freaks of nature that will never stop harassing you until you are long dead."

   "And even then…" Tyson added, and the Bladebreakers shuddered.

   "I see…" Nikki replied looking even more confused, if that was even possible. "But are there always this many of them?"

   "Well, not usually here…There must be something big going on." Ray said and they all turned to look at Tyson.

   "What?! Why are you guys looking at me like that? Whatever it is, I didn't do it!" Tyson defended himself.

   But they all continued to stare at him. "Tyson."

   "I DIDN'T…" he paused. "I…_might_ have done something…indirectly…" the navy-haired boy felt his friends' stares burn right into his skull and he couldn't hold it in. "Okay!" he stood up in the middle of the surrounding shrubbery and yelled. "I did it! I confess! But I was just trying to help! When no one showed up, I realized that I put the wrong date and place and stuff on the posters! I was tired!"  Still crouching down in the bushes, the rest of the gang froze and went silent. "What? I'm sorry! Guys, speak to me!" 

   When no one answered, Tyson froze in horror and looked up. He was standing up, out of the bushes, surrounded by a swarm of rabid fangirls. "Eheheh…uh oh…" he slowly stepped out of the bushes and onto the grass, carefully watched by the fangirls. Then he broke out into a run. "RUN FOR YOUR LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVVVVVEEEESSSS!!!!"

   The rest of the gang leapt out of the bushes and darted off after Tyson, closely pursued by their stalkers. After sometime of running, the gang was getting very tired, but their pursuers were still close at hand.

   "Let's spilt up, that way it'll be easier to escape from them." Ray concluded. "Okay, on three."

   "One, two—" The guys counted down.

   "Wait! What's happening? What--?"

   "THREE!"

   With that, the Bladebreakers all shot off in different directions, leaving poor little Nikki standing there alone in the middle of the park. "Well, that was easy…" she looked around to see that she was completely abandoned, not even a single fangirl had strayed away from the guys to torment her. She shrugged and turned to go back to the dojo to help Hilary and Kenny set up, but froze instantly in her tracks.

   A short, dark figure peered at her from the shadows of the trees. She blinked to check if she was just seeing things, but when she opened her eyes, the person was gone. 

   Nikki frowned. "Hey! Dude, come back!" but there was no response. "Where'd he go?" Then she remembered the other person in the shadows that she had seen in the park the other day. The other one was much taller than this one. "Strange…" she shrugged and gave a small laugh. "If I were a World Class Beyblader, I'd swear someone was stalking me! It's probably just a stray fan." She concluded. With that she proceeded to walk towards the dojo, humming happily, as if nothing had ever happened. 

   The boy with the two-toned hair leapt over a fence with awesome agility and continued to tear through the woods. After climbing up a tree at the edge of the forest, he stopped to catch his breath and listen. Trying to make his breathing as quiet and unnoticeable as possibly, Kai peered down from the trees as soon as he heard footsteps draw near…

   "Where'd he go?"

   "Yeah!"

   "He was here a second ago!"

   "The little sneak!"

   "Awwww!" a chorus of depressed wails rose up to Kai's ears. The boy with the blue markings on his face couldn't help but snort and roll his eyes.

   "He got away!"

   "We're gonna' get you, Hiwatari!"

   "Yeah, we'll be back for you later!"

    Slowly, Kai let out his breathe and waited until he was sure he heard the last of his stupid fangirls walk away. "Damn rabid fangirls." The slate haired boy jumped down from his perch and decided to return to the dojo, having nothing better to do. 

   After only taking a few steps towards the Kinomiya dojo, the boy sensed the presence of someone nearby and stopped in his tracks. _It better not be one of them_, he muttered angrily to himself. Kai slowly whirled around and came found himself glaring into the eyes of someone so very familiar. And not familiar in a good way.

   Kai narrowed his eyes at the boy who was about half the size of him and addressed him in a low, threatening voice, "What do you want?" The smaller boy with the royal blue hair and fairly large nose just smirked in return."_Where is he_?"

   "Oh wouldn't _you_ like to know? Are you going to comply or do you want to do this the hard way?" 

   "You will never take Dranzer from me." Kai replied sternly.

   "Is _that_ what you think we're after?" Ian chuckled, returning Kai's cold manner, only with more of a sarcastic edge. "No, Kai, we're not after your precious Dranzer and not even Black Dranzer." Now Kai was a bit taken back by this new piece of information, but he, of course, did not let it show. "We're here for _you_." 

   _For me?_ Kai wondered in slight confusion. _What's Voltaire scheming now?_   

   Ian loaded his gun-like launcher and laughed. "What's the matter, Hiwatari? _Scared_?"

Kai grunted in reply and the shortest Demolition Boy laughed again. "So, are you coming or do I have to do this the hard way?"

   In response, Kai whipped out his gear and clicked his Beyblade into place.

   "Very well then, have it your way." 

   Ian and Kai positioned themselves and began the countdown. "Three—Two—One—Let it rip!" With that, Dranzer and Wyborg were launched onto the firm forest ground. 

   "Dranzer, let's scorch this shrimp!" Kai summoned the great firebird right on the get-go, wanting to end the battle as quickly as possible.

   "So that's how you wanna' play, eh? Fine, short and sweet it is! Wyborg!" a giant, cyber-enhanced worm materialized above the two battling blades.

   The two Beyblades continued to ram into each other like there was no tomorrow, and even Kai was starting to break out in a light sweat. 

   _The midget's improved._ The boy with the blue triangles on his face gritted his teeth. _But he's still not good enough to beat me!_ "Finish him off, Dranzer!" Kai felt a great strength from deep within him and the phoenix emerge into a powerful force that Kai used to his advantage.

   On and on the battle continued between the two bitbeasts, where when one would lunge, it seemed that the other would just swerve away in the knick of time. As much to Kai's surprise and slight dismay, the battle appeared to be evenly matched, as the advantages and disadvantages kept rotating between the two.

   "Ian, stop the battle, I repeat, stop the battle immediately. The rest of the brat pack is coming." Ian heard his fellow team mate Spencer inform him through his earphones.

   _No, he can't be this strong. I can't lose._ Kai balled up his fists and was about to release Dranzer's mighty wrath upon the unsuspecting Wyborg, when the opposing bitbeast suddenly faded away and the Beyblade returned itself to Ian's clutch.

   "Hey! What do you think you're doing, squirt?" Kai demanded angrily as Ian turned and began to walk away. _No chickened out of a match against_ him_!_

   "This match is done." Ian replied with the wave of his hand, not even bothering to stop and turn back around, which pissed Kai off even more. "But don't worry, we'll be back for you later."

   Annoyed, Kai snatched Dranzer back up and growled. This was not good, not good at all. The Demolition Boys were back…_he_ was back. And they wanted him back. "But there's no way in hell that _I'm_ going back." 

   With that, the Russian boy turned to head back to the dojo, and found himself staring at two of his fast approaching team mates.

   ~*~

_   Okay, so I guess Nikki _can't_ Beyblade…what are the Bladebreakers going to do? And what's this? The Demolition Boys?! Looks like the Bladebreakers are in for one heck of an adventure!_

**Silver Swiftness:** So that's the third part Spin Around, how'd you guys like it? I don't think this fic showed up in the Beyblade section as updated when I uploaded the last chapter…odd…Anyways, I'm writing chapter 4 now, and it's called "Undercover Bladers". That should give some kinda hint to what happens next. Don't forget to review!

Mizu_Tenshi: lol! Yeah, the Bladebreakers are really in for it now aren't they? That's okay, any review is a good review, lol! Update your fic soon too!


End file.
